Dedication
by Kyraillion
Summary: A collection of unrelated one shots featuring Byakuya Kuchiki. Rated for later entries. Other characters mentioned include Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.
1. Byakuya's Guilt

Byakuya's Guilt

Byaukuya woke suddenly, his sleep disturbed by Hisana's silent sobs. It did not matter that she did her best to remain as quiet as possible; he could still feel her body shaking against his.

Oh how it broke his heart to see her like this. She was so beautiful, without and within. _Someone so beautiful should never be made to cry,_ he thought. It made him feel utterly helpless. He was supposed to protect her! But how could he fight against guilt and dreams. How he wished his enemy was tangible so that he could defeat it and protect Hisana from the pain it caused her.

Rolling over on the bed palette, Byakuya gently put an arm around his trembling wife.

"Was it the dream again, Love," he whispered as he sat up, pulling her closer to him and onto his lap.

She only nodded against his chest, gripping his night clothes for dear life, as if she'd somehow lose him too if she were to let go.

"Oh, Hisana," Byakuya sighed as he stroked her hair. He could think of no words to comfort her. He would promise her the moon if only he could take away the tears.

"Hisana, look at me please," Byakuya's voice remained as soft as his beloved cherry blossoms. He waited quietly until his wife finally brought her eyes to meet his. "Hisana, what has passed has passed. There is nothing you can do to change that."

She only shuddered in response.

"All the tears in the world could not help, Hisana, so please, stop your crying. Dry your eyes, Love."

"I… I feel so worthless," she mouthed to him, sound barely escaping her lips.

"We will find her, Hisana. I promise you. Get some rest, Love. My rounds with Ukitake do not start until 7:00. By 5:00 I will be in the Rukongai searching for Rukia. We will find her and bring her home to us."

Hisana only nodded once more and buried her face in Byakuya's chest, drawing comfort from his warm, enveloping presence. Enveloped in his embrace, she finally surrendered unto sleep.

Byakuya sat there all night long, holding his precious Hisana, fighting his own guilt for not being able to stop her's.

A single tear ran down his cheek, coming to rest in his wife's silken hair. He would find Ruka, his wife's sister, if he had to search ten lifetimes for her. He would end Hisana's guilt. He would defeat this enemy.


	2. My Promise to You

My Promise to You

Byakuya opened the door to his wife's shrine and was greeted by Hisana's smile; the same smile that greeted him every morning, a happier moment, frozen in time.

There she was, just as she had appeared only days after their wedding. Byakuya picked up the picture and held it closer, trailing a finger along the curve of Hisana's cheek. There she was, inches from his face, and yet a world from his reach.

It had been nearly a year and yet, his grief felt just as raw as it had the day Hisana died.

As he gazed longingly at his wife's face, he wondered why this photo he held was his favorite picture of her. Certainly their wedding portrait was more beautiful, larger, and even more detailed. This picture was small and simple, only showing her face. But then again, Hisana had never been one for the grandiose. She had been a simple woman, preferring less over more, inexpensive and thoughtful tokens over priceless gems and other presents of love.

Oh how he missed her. Ever night, without fail, he would wake in a cold sweat, haunted by the memory of his wife's touch against his skin, of her sleeping head resting on his chest, and by her sobs of guilt. Every night, without fail, he would sit up, rest his head in his hands and promise once again to find the little sister Hisana had been forced to abandon.

Every morning he would rise before the sun, look at his wife's picture in the fading moonlight, silently dress, and leave to search the Rukongai once more before his duty called him back to his post.

Every morning he looked at that picture, remembered the burden in Hisana's eyes, and renewed his promise to her.


	3. Rest Now, Hisasa

**Rest now, Hisana:**

Byakuya walked the ranks of the senior class with the captians and lieutenants. Although he was not yet a captain, it was common knowledge that he would be within the season. Genri Kuchiki was nearing the end of his time as captian and as head of the Kuchiki family. Byakuya surveyed the new candidates for the sixth squad in his grandfather's stead.

He saw good potential in a couple of soon to be graduates from the first class, particularly in the red-headed Renji Abarai. He was very hot headed, but showed dedication and respect. Patience was a virtue. It could be taught in time.

Buyakuya was less interested in the lower classes, but walked their ranks out of formality. Perhaps he could find the diamond in the rough, his grandfather had told him when giving him instruction.

He stopped at the second class, frozen for a moment by what he saw.

_Hisana... _

A girl from the second class stood silently, looking at Byakuya's feet, as if shere were unsure of anywhere else to look.

The future captain inhaled sharply, quickly bringing his emotions and countenance under control. She looked so much like his beloved Hisana. _Could this really be the girl that I have searched for for six years? Has she really been as close as the academy all along?_

He quickly scanned her appearance; raven black hair, violet eyes with a hint of blue, petite frame,... it had to be her. Her spiritual pressure was not extraordinary, but it was decently developed. Hisana had possessed very little riatsu. He could not register if they were similar in that way. He could bare it no longer. He had to ask.

"Second class, second seat," he addressed her as protocol dictated, his voice showing no hint of the thoughts flooding his mind. "State your name."

"Kuchiki-taichou, my name is Rukia," she replied, finally bringing her eyes up to meet the captain's.

His brows knit together as the realization was made complete. _Rukia._ He had found her. He knew what he had to do.

He asked her a few standard questions; test scores, kido abilities and preferences, etc before moving on to question other students. Only after the students were dismissed did he seek her out.

Byakuya waited until she was in the courtyard. The girl had her arms crossed under her chest, and she gazed intently toward the door she had just exited, as if she were waiting for someone. He did not wait to see whom. Using shunpo, he reached her quickly.

"Rukia,"

The girl spun around to meet him, surprise etched on her face. "K-Kuchiki-taichou, forgive me for not noticing you sooner. I was waiting on a friend."

"It is alright," he answered her. "I do not expect you to have mastered the ability to sense shunpo. However testing your perception is not the reason why I am here. Tell me, Rukia, where in the Soul Society did you live before coming to the academy?"

The girl's large eyes were still widened from shock and confusion. Byakuya knew she must have found the question strange. He could not help but notice that her pout matched Hisana's perfectly. He could not help but smile slightly.

"Inuzuri," she answered, dropping the honorific and his name completely. Byakuya realized that she was no longer looking at him either, but rather staring past him instead, intent on memories that he could never see. "That is the 78th district of the Rukongai," she elaborated, not expecting the noble Kuchiki to be familiar with the place.

Byakuya moved to question her once more, but was interrupted.

A loud voice came from the direction of the building Rukia had been staring at. "Oy! Rukia! Sorry I took so long! I was-"

The red-headed Abarai stopped in his tracks when he realized who Rukia was conversing with. Byakuya did not have to turn to see the awed expression on Renji's face.

"My apologies," he stammered before scampering off after another member of the first class.

Byakuya waited silently, watching the girl's eyes follow Abarai. He was slightly impressed by her choice of friends.

"Tell me also, Rukia" he continued, snapping her attention back to him, "what is your surname?"

"I have none," she replied, her tone growing more bitter. Still, she declared her low status to the noble with confidence. Birthrights were only luck, anyway.

Buyakuya continued to observe her. She was stubborn, he realized, and although she showed him proper respect, she did not care for nobility. He could sense it by the pride in her boice and the icy way she looked at him. _I wonder then, how she will react to soon becoming a noble herself, _he mused silently.

"You have a surname now," he stated simply, fulfilling his promise to Hisana. "Come Rukia Kuchiki, this day you become a member of the Kuchiki family. This day you become my younger sister."

He turned on his heel, not bearing to look at her a moment longer. He supposed he would have to learn to get used to it. How cruel it was for her to resemble Hisana so greatly in appearance. He could only hope that her personality would prove to be different.

He sensed Rukia's hesitation behind him. Forcing himself to be calm, he suppressed the urge to scold her for not following his order. He turned around once more.

"Come now, Rukia, all will be explained in time."

With that he continued his way to the Kuchiki mansion with Rukia trailing a few paces behind him. He dreaded dealing with the Kuchiki elders, but he would do so for Hisana. Stoic as always, Byakuya continued on, ready to honor his wife's last request.

_I have found her, Hisana. I bring her home now as my sister. I fulfill my vow to you. Worry no longer, Hisana. You may rest now. Rukia is safe._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, this is my interpretation of how Byakuya found Rukia. If I've misspelled any of the Japanese, or used something incorrectly, please let me know. Also, if you have any advice, recommendations, or ideas you want me to try, just let me know! Thanks! Please read and review!


	4. Appreciation

**Appreciation**

Renji shifted his weight in his seat, growing steadily more uncomfortable in the wooden chair. He said nothing, knowing that his captain would be released soon and he could go back to his quarters. Of course, this meant that he would have no more excuse to put off his reports. He nearly groaned when he thought about all the paper work he had to do.

"Abarai,"

The sounding of his name drew him from his thoughts. Looking up at his captain, he saw a different man than the cold-hearted superior he once knew. Although he knew Captain Kuchiki would maintain the same countenance and outer façade, Renji would no longer be so uncaring toward him.

"Abarai," Byakuya repeated, pushing himself into a higher sitting position, catching his breath after a slight pain in his chest. The healers had done well, but it would still take time for his wounds to completely heal. He welcomed the pain. It was his pittance for both making promises he could not keep and for failing to stay true to those oaths.

"I will discount your actions of late. We have all acted out of our place. You were both honorable and dishonorable to attack me as I was both right and wrong to act as I have." Here he paused for Renji's input.

Renji only bowed his head in agreement, knowing that he had shown his captain great disrespect when it was respect and honor that his captain valued most.

Seeing the gesture for what it was, Byakuya waited until his lieutenant looked him in the eye before he continued.

"The world is neither black nor white. We tread in many shades of grey," Byakuya mused. "However, I will tolerate no further insubordnance from you.

Renji nodded once more, aware that this was only a formality. He was interest to see his captain's true point. "Yes, my captain," he answered, showing his compliance. He knew what his captain sought. Captain Kuchiki was a man ruled by an ethic code. As long as a subordinate adhered to that code of Bushido and properly respected their subordinace, then there would be no problems. However, Kuchiki-taichou did believe in redemption. For that, Renji was thankful.

"Further still, I applaud you on reaching your bankai. You progress with amazing speed, Abarai Renji." Byakuya paused slightly when he saw the faintest hint of a blush cross his lieutenant's face. He knew Renji was not shy. _'The boy has much pride,'_ he thought. _'But then again, so did I when I first achieved bankai. Hopefully the memory of our duel will keep that pride in check, as the memory of General Yomamoto's spiritual pressure has suppressed my pride.'_

"I expect you to continue in your work."

"Yes, Captain."

"Also," Byakuya continued, his voice softening ever so slightly, "I wish to thank you, Abarai Renji."

Renji snapped his head up at this, not expecting thanks. In fact, he had been dreading a lecture on honor if anything.

"Yes, I thank you, Renji," Byakuya was almost amused at his lieutenant's reaction. "I thank you for attempting to remind me where my true loyalties lie." With that, Byakuya Kuchiki lowered his head to Renji before finishing. "Confliction is no excuse."

Lifting his gaze, he noticed a fire in Renji's eyes, a flame he had witnessed once before on the battlefield.

The lieutenant could sense Captain Unohana coming down the hall. He rose from his seat and took a step closer to his captain. "No, Captain," he whispered, "It is I who should be thanking you." He watched as Byakuya's brows furrowed in surprise. "Thank you for saving Rukia when I could not."

With that, Renji departed, leaving his captain stunned.

Sighing, Byakuya tried to remember the last person who had sincerely thanked him. To the best of his recollection, that person had been Rukia, thanking him for her adoption in to the Kuchiki family upon learning of his deceased wife. She had been so overcome with emotion, thinking that Byakuya had made some extreme sacrifice for her, wondering why he would put up with the torture of her appearance and the memories she knew it would evoke.

It had truly been a long time.

He was amazed at how such a small and seeming average person could teach them all so much. Perhaps she was worthy of his gratitude as well.


End file.
